


Castigo

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Idols, K-pop References, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Su castigo seran dos mese sin verse-Matenme
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul





	1. Castigo

-Todo es tu culpa- Heechul metía su ropa y pertenencias en dos grandes maletas que se encontraban sobre la cama de la pareja.

La razón de esto se debía a que los habían encontrado en una situación demasiado comprometedora por tercera vez. Y como consecuencia de sus actos no se verían por dos meses, lo cual no era tan malo a como se encontraba la situación. Siwon entre la academia de policía y Hee con sus deberes como MC y de más, sus encuentros se convertían a tres veces por semana incluyendo sábado y domingo. 

-Ya Hee- Siwon se acercó a él tomando sus manos para evitar que siguiera metiendo cosas de manera violenta a las maletas- Ya pensaré en algo para vernos- Acerco al más bajo para envolverlo en un abrazo cariñoso.

-No soporto estar tanto tiempo sin verte- Murmuró contra el pecho del más alto mientras enredaba sus brazos en su cintura.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo soporto, por ello pensaré en algo-Alejando el cuerpo ajeno sonríe de una manera sexy y provocadora- Pero antes...Que te parece hacer de esta noche una despedida placentera- Besando cortamente sus labios.

-Hee lo mira con el ceño fruncido- ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Ya se te olvido porque no nos vamos a ver en dos meses? –Se separa del cuerpo de Siwon para regresar a la tarea de meter sus cosas en la maleta- Prince Mager me está esperando allá abajo. No puedo quedarme más tiempo.

-Siwon bufa en señal de molestia- Él puede esperar Princesa- Lo toma por la cintura para luego dirigir sus labios al cuello blanquecino de su pareja.

-No Siwon- Hee se zafó del abrazo para retomar una vez más lo que estaba haciendo. 

-Siwon entorna los ojos al ver que Hee no quiere cooperar. Bien pues era hora del plan B- que lastima Hee esperaba pasar un buen rato contigo, después de todo serán dos meses enteros sin vernos.

-Siwon cállate. No estas ayudando mucho con esto. 

-¿Enserio quieres que me calle ahora? –Sonrío de manera burlesca- no dices lo mismo cuando gruñó de placer sobre tu cuello- Lo toma de la cintura y aspira el dulce aroma de su piel- Pensé que te excitaba el que te susurrara al oído –Gimió bajo sobre la oreja de Hee para posteriormente morder el lóbulo de esta.

-El aliento de Siwon lo hizo estremecer- Siwon...- La voz se le empezaba a poner ronca- Para...Prince Mager...

-Aun teniéndolo agarrado por la cintura restregó su dura erección contra las nalgas de Hee- Estoy duro –Su voz sonaba sexy en esos momentos.

Y bueno todo se fue a la mierda. Siwon lo estaba provocando demasiado y su miembro comenzaba ya a palpitar por debajo de su bóxer.

-Demonios date prisa antes de que se les ocurra interrumpir. 

Siwon siempre lograba convencer a Hee a la hora del sexo. Sin esperar demasiado saco la camisa de Hee de sus pantalones para poder quitársela y por fin ver su torso y pezones. 

Lo tomo una vez mas por la cintura para robarle un beso más caliente que los anteriores. Amaba esos labios carnosos que sabían como moverse para volverlo loco. Sus manos no pudieron esperar mas y comenzaron a recorrer la piel desnuda que se presentaba frente a el 

-Siwon- Hee soltó un jadeo al sentirlo los labios ajenos pasearse por su cuello hasta llegar a sus ya duros pezones. 

-Simplemente hermoso- Se apresuro a darle un lametazo al pequeño pezón que se encontraba frente a el, logrando sacar un gemido por parte de Hee. ¡Dios! Lo amaba. 

Procurando no prolongar mucho el momento debido a que Prince Mager podía molestarlos en cualquier momento tomo el miembro de Hee por sobre la ropa comenzando a masajearlo con un morbo impresionante.

-Si...Siwon-Hee gemía entrecortado- No podemos...aghh...jugar...Prince Ma...Aggh –Siwon había metido la mano por debajo de su pantalones y bóxer para estrujar el miembro de Hee con deseo.

Siwon sonrío con satisfacción al ver a su adorada princesa sumergiéndose cada vez más en el placer que él le brindaba. Lo tomo una vez mas por las caderas para dirigirlo a la cama que se encontraba detrás de el y así poder dar paso a lo que estuvo esperando desde que llegaron a casa. 

Arranco sus pantalones y con ellos su bóxer dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a él. 

-Hagamos esto interesante- Siwon bajo de la cama y se aproximó a buscar dentro de sus cajones. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba regresó a la cama para posicionarse entre las piernas de Hee. 

-Heechul arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión- ¿Que estas tramando? 

Y de repente todo se volvió negro para Hee. Siwon le había atado una de sus corbatas por sobre sus ojos. 

-Siwon no hagas esto- hizo un intento por desatar la corbata, pero Siwon se lo impidió tomándolo de las muñecas para atarlas también - Siwon...

Amaba ver a Hee tan vulnerable frente a él. Sabía que a pesar de que tenía los ojos vendados le agradaba de cierta forma encontrarse a merced de Siwon. 

-Disfruta de esto princesa-  
No satisfecho de los labios de Hee lo besó una vez más, robándole el aliento. Depositó un beso suave en mejilla para así ir descendiendo lentamente por la barbilla, su cuello, pezones, torso... Hasta llegar a su miembro. Dando un vistazo rápido al rostro sonrosado y lleno de placer de Hee, se aventuró a besar la cabeza de su miembro y posteriormente engullirlo de una sola. 

-Aaaaggh...Si... Aaagh.

Heechul se arqueaba de placer al sentir los labios de Siwon sobre su miembro. Bajo sus manos para poder tomar entre ellas los cabellos de Siwon y así poder marcar un ritmo rápido para poder venirse pronto. Pero Siwon quería más. 

Saco el miembro de Hee de su boca para así poder levantarse de la cama y comenzar a desvestirse. Subió a la cama nuevamente para tomar a Hee por las caderas. En el acto rozó su miembro contra la entrada de Hee provocando un estremecimiento. 

-Lame- Siwon acerco tres dedos a los labios de Hee para que los lubricará con sus saliva. - mmgh- Un gemido ronco salió de sus labios al sentir como su lengua se movia con maestría por sobre sus dedos. 

Cuando creyó que era suficiente saco los dedos y los dirigió a su entrada.... Un insoportable sonido los distrajo del placer en el que estaban. Siwon ignorando el molesto ruido introdujo un dedo en la cavidad de Hee sacándole un jadeo. 

-Siwon...- El nombre de Siwon salió en un gemido al sentir un segundo dedo acompañando al primero- Es...es...mi...aaagh...celu...aaaggh...celular. 

-Siwon se acercó a besar su cuello dejando notorias marcas- ¿Y? 

-Debo...aaahhg...contestar-se le dificultaba hablar con Siwon asaltando su entrada. 

-Quien sea que este llamando puede esperar- Con su mano libre toco el glande dando leves "masajes" 

-Si...Siwon...aaagh...-El placer que Siwon le estaba brindando le nublaba el poco raciocinio que le quedaba-Puede...puede...aaagh ...ser una... Eme... Emergencia...aaaagh.

Siwon bufo en señal de molestia. Quien sea que estuviera molestando en ese momento se la pagaría caro. Se bajó de la cama buscando el pantalón de Hee en busca de su celular con gesto molesto. Con tan solo ver el nombre de quien hablaba se le ocurrió una idea perversa. 

Con el celular en la mano tomo la llamada en altavoz depositándolo al lado de la cabeza de Hee 

-Llevo esperándote por más de 10 minutos. No te vas a ir un año. Toma solo lo necesario y baja en este momento.

Siwon besaba el cuello de Hee robándole suspiros de placer 

-Prince Ma...aaaaagh-Heechul termino soltando un gemido al sentir a Siwon apresando su miembro nuevamente.

-Heechul-La voz de Prince Mager sonaba en advertencia- Mas te vale no estar haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo.

-No...Yo...me pegue en mi dedo del pie. En un mome....aaaaaagg.

Y la estancia quedo en silencio debido al fuerte gemido de Hee. Siwon lo había envestido de una sola. 

-Siwon... ¡Deja a Heechul en este preciso momento! -Prince Mager sonaba histérico al otro lado de la línea.

-Siwon tomó el celular con una mano mientras la otra bombeaba el miembro de Hee- Lo lamento Prince Mager. Pero como veras Heechul desea más-Dio una estocada fuerte haciendo a Heechul gemir- ¿Lo has oído? La Princesa pide más y el caballero solo obedece.

-¡¡Siwon!! -Colgó la llamada antes de que Prince Mager dijera algo más.

-Eres un idiota- Hee se encontraba molesto debajo de él- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Quería que no nos molestaran. Es todo- Comenzando a embestir de manera suave. Heechul lo mataría después, por haberlo envestido de esa manera. Ahora de cierta forma buscaba enmendar el dolor que probablemente estaría sintiendo- ¿Duele? -Paso su mano con cariño por sobre su cadera.

-mm...aaggh...solo...un poco...

-Lo siento- Se acercó a Hee besando sus labios con ternura.

Las envestidas eran lentas para poder dejar que Hee disfrutara después del seguro dolor que le causo. Siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que el mismo Hee comenzó a empujar sus caderas de una manera más necesitada.

-Más...Más...

-Como ordene My lady –Siwon comenzó a embestir a un ritmo constante, brusco y preciso contra el trasero de Hee.

Sus gemidos comenzaban a aumentar. Hee se retorcía y arqueaba por el inmenso placer que Siwon le brindaba. Definitivamente fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado

...

-Serán tres meses sin verse- Prince Mager se encontraba frente a ambos con un rostro con evidente enfado.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Heechul. Entra al auto- Dio media vuelta para situarse en el lado del conductor.

-Ya se le pasara- Siwon se encontraba de lo más calmado ante la situación.

-Idiota- Hee se giró dejando a Siwon parado detrás de el.

-Se acercó a tomarlo por la muñeca para estamparlo contra su pecho- Te voy a extrañar princesa –Beso su frente en señal de cariño.

-Yo más Simba -Susurro lentamente.

Se besaron apenas rozando sus labios para no arriesgarse demasiado a que alguien los viera.

-Hasta dentro de tres meses- Siwon se despidió de Hee cuando este ya estaba en el auto. 

Sin duda tenía que pensar en algo para poder verse. Tres meses serian una tortura.

...

De solo recordarlo le daba vergüenza. Seria mejor no cruzarse con el Sichul cuando se acabara el castigo

FIN


	2. Extra-En el armario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1er Extra de las situaciones por las cuales están "castigados"

Un gemido ronco salio de sus labios al sentir a Siwon restregar su miembro en su cadera aun por sobre la ropa.

-Mmmgh- intento retener un gemido mordiendo con fuerza su labio-

-Shh- Siwon susurro por su oreja causando un estremecimiento- No querras que nos escuchen.

Comenzo a besar el cuello de Hee. Recorria con sus labios la suave piel que se extendia a su paso, dando unas cuantas lamidas y mordiscos. Sus grandes manos sobre la cadera agena guiando un vaiven tentativo.

-mmgh ...Si...Siwon. Quiero...quiero...aaahg!-Su miembro fue apresado por la mano de Siwon aun por encima de la ropa.

-¿Que quieres Princesa?- dijo antes de succionar fuertemente en la nunca de Hee.

-No me hagas decirlo- Su voz sonaba entrecortada por la reciente excitación.

Siwon restrego su duro miembro sobre el culo de Hee tentandolo.

-Dilo- Siwon gruño sobre su oreja.

-Follame.

Siwon sin esperar demasiado bajo con rapidez la brageta del pantalon, para luego bajarlo hasta las rodillas de Hee, llevandose la ropa interior en el proceso. Con ansias beso su gluteo derecho y despues el izquierdo. Sus manos apresaban con vemencia sacando gemidos roncos.

Abrio a Hee para poder ver su entrada ansiosa por recibirlo. Lamio sus labios y seguidamente se hundio en su paraiso. Su lengua lamia con fuerza y morbo ese pequeño agujero.

-Si...Siwon!- Hee tuvo que agarrarse del mueble frente a el para no caer cuando sintio un dedo acompañar los labios de Siwon.

-Un dedo se hundio atravesando el anillo apretado de Hee- Te jodere con mis dedos y luego mi miebro llegara tan profundo que no podras caminar.

Hee gimio ante esas palabras. Siwon movia ese primer dedo dentro y fuera de su cavidad. Metio un segundo y tercer dedo logrando sacar gemidos entrecortados de heechul.

-Mas...mas!- dijo impulsando sus caderas hacia los dedos de Siwon.

Las envestidas de esos dedos lo estaban satisfaciendo deliciosamente, pero necesitaba a Siwon dentro de el.

-Te necesito den... Aaaaggh!!- Hee solto un fuerte gemido cuando uno de los dedos de Siwon toco su prostata.

Saco sus dedos, admirando como la entrada de Hee succionaba para no soltarlo. Sin perder mucho tiempo tomo su miembro y de una sola estocada entro en el interior de Hee.

-Siwon gimió sobre su oreja- Condenadamente estrecho.

Tomo las caderas agenas y comenzó a embestir de manera ruda y necesitada. 

Hee se sostenía como podía. Le encantaba esta faceta ruda de Siwon. Amaba ser tomado con fuerza.

...

-¿Donde se encuentran Siwon y Heechul? -Prince Mager analizaba a todos los miembros de Super Junior.

-Salieron en cuanto pedimos el descanso- Hyujae se recargaba en Donghae con un sueño evidente.

-Alguien llamelos.

-Ya lo hemos hecho. No contestan sus celulares- Shindong hizo una mueca.

-Pueden irse.- Los chicos soltaron un suspiro de alivio- Si los ven díganles que quiero hablar con ellos- todos asistieron antes de salir de la sala de practicas.

...

-Mmgh... aahg...aaagh...Si...  
Siwon- Heechul comenzaba a gemir mas alto-

-Mgh...Te amo...aammmgh Princesa- Siwon arremetia con rapidez dentro de Heechul. El orgasmo estaba cerca.

Siwon salio en un movimiento rápido de Hee y lo giro para tenerlo de frente. Sus labios se unieron en un beso salvaje. Llevando ambas manos a sus miembros aun duros, comenzo a masturbarlos con rapidez y fuerza.

Labios inchados y enrojecidos por los apasionantes besos, gemidos contenidos, respiraciones agitadas, miembros apresados en la mano del menor de ellos y el inconfundible olor a sexo en la pequeña bodega.

-Estoy...estoy cerca- Hee gruño al sentir la boca de Siwon en su cuello nuevamente.

-¡Diganme que no es cierto!- La voz de Prince Mager se escucho por fuera de la habitacion.

-Mierda- Siwon seguía masturbando sus miembros. Solo era cuestión de segundos, estaban cerca.

-¡Salgan ahora mismo!

En un acto de reflejo, Heechul empujo su cuerpo contra el de Siwon en un intento de atrancar la puerta al ver como esta intentaba ser abierta. Solo basto esta acción para que ambos se vieran liberados, para dar paso a su orgasmo con un gemido gultural.

-¡Tienen 5 minutos para salir de ahí. Los espero en la sala de ensayos!- seguido de esto se escucho sus pasos alejandose.

-Creo que estamos en problemas- Heechul se río aun recargado sobre el pecho de Siwon.

-No puedo creer que nos hayan pillado- Siwon sonrio con diversion en su rostro.

-Bueno cariño, tampoco es que contigo yo pueda ser silencioso- dijo contra su cuello-Me llenas tan deliciosa mente que es imposible gritar para ti.

-Sera mejor limpiar este desastre antes de que regrese Prince Mager- Sin mucho cuidado mordió su hombro, sacándole un gemido- Hoy te prometo hacerte gritar aun mas.

-Me gusta la idea- Hee le sonrió con picardia antes de devorar sus labios en un beso hambriento.


End file.
